DLC04 DRG ProtectronSheriff.txt
Dialogue for Sheriff Hawk and Sheriff Eagle. DLC04DryRockGulch |scene= |srow=22 |topic=01044979 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{excited, like you're a park mascot talking to a little kid}'' Hope y'all are having a good day here at Nuka-World. Ready to saddle up and ride into the old wild west? |after=Player Default: This whole area is infested with bloodworms and who knows what else. It's not safe. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{excited, like you're a park mascot talking to a little kid}'' Welcome back, partner! You ready for a rootin tootin good time here at Dry Rock Gulch? |after=Player Default: This whole area is infested with bloodworms and who knows what else. It's not safe. |abxy=A}} |topic=01044D8E |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Processing: Hostile visitor. Ignore and continue explanation for the sake of the other guests. |response=''{excited, like you're about to explain a game to little kids}'' The door to Mad Mulligan's Mine is locked up. I got a spare key in a safe by the theater, but wouldn't you know, I plum forgot what the combination to the safe was! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=You'll need to talk to my three amigos: Doc Phosphate, One-Eyed Ike, and the Giddyup Kid. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Prove to them you're tough enough to take on the outlaws, and they'll give you their part of the combination. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Good luck, little doggie! And don't forget your complimentary deputy uniform, courtesy of Nuka-Cola! |after= |abxy=A1d}} |topic=0104496F |before=Player Default: This is why I hate robots. It's over, okay? The world ended. Deal with it. |response=''{momentarily breaking programming to process the player yelling at you}'' Processing: Hostile visitor. Ignore and continue explanation for the sake of the other guests. |after=SheriffForcedAlias: The door to Mad Mulligan's Mine is locked up. I got a spare key in a safe by the theater, but wouldn't you know, I plum forgot what the combination to the safe was! |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0104496D |trow=7 |before=Player Default: Let me see if I can run some overrides and make you a little more helpful... |response=''{player has managed to trigger an employee override}'' Employee manual login recognized. Currently running in full park exhibition mode. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Visitors are directed to our three main activity centers: Doc Phosphate's Saloon, Giddyup Kid's Corral, and One-Eyed Ike's quick-draw contest. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=After completing each activity, the visitor will be given part of the combination to the safe that holds the key to Mad Mulligan's Mine. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=Signs of life in the mine originally believed to be Mine Cart Ride attendants, but may actually be an infestation of deadly worms. Advise contracting exterminators. |after= |abxy=Y1d}} |before= |response=System will now reboot. Have a nice day, and don't forget your uniform! |after=SheriffForcedAlias: The door to Mad Mulligan's Mine is locked up. I got a spare key in a safe by the theater, but wouldn't you know, I plum forgot what the combination to the safe was! |abxy=Y1e}} |before=Player Default: Let me see if I can run some overrides and make you a little more helpful... |response=Processing: Confused or concerned visitor. No need to worry. I am just a friendly Nuka-Cola Protectron, programmed for theme park amusement. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=Our friendly cowboy personalities will guide you and your loved ones through several fun, Wild West activities. |after=Player Default: All right. Tell me what I need to do. |abxy=Y2b}} |topic=01044978 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: This whole area is infested with bloodworms and who knows what else. It's not safe. |response=''{excited, programmed park robot talking to a visitor}'' You must mean the no good outlaws that are coming out of Mad Mulligan's Mine! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{excited, programmed park robot talking to a visitor}'' Well, partner, if you're interested in lending a hand, I could use a new deputy! What do you say? |after=Player Default: All right. Tell me what I need to do. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01044977 |before=Player Default: Great. More dumb robots... |response=''{excited, like you're a park mascot talking to a little kid}'' I'm the sheriff of these parts, and I need your help getting rid of those no good outlaws holed up in Mad Mulligan's Mine! |after=Player Default: All right. Tell me what I need to do. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01044976 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Sheriff! Your town is under threat from the bloodworm menace, but fear not! For I am the Silver Shroud! |response=''{player says they are the Silver Shroud}'' Well, now, we got ourselves a genuine celebrity! Howdy, there, Silver Shroud. We could sure use your help. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=I don't know about this Bloodworm menace y'all are talkin' about, but we got ourselves a bunch of no-good outlaws holed up in Mad Mulligan's Mine. |after=Player Default: All right. Tell me what I need to do. |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: Sheriff! Your town is under threat from the bloodworm menace, but fear not! For I am the Silver Shroud! |response=I don't know about varmints, but we got us some no-good outlaws holed up in Mad Mulligan's Mine. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=We could sure use a hand around here. What do you say? Want to be my deputy? |after=Player Default: All right. Tell me what I need to do. |abxy=X2b}} |topic=01044975 |before=Player Default: So are you in charge here? |response=We like to say the only thing that's really in charge here is fun! |after=Player Default: This whole area is infested with bloodworms and who knows what else. It's not safe. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=01044979 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{player returns from the mine}'' Did you have fun in Mad Mulligan's Mine? Tussle with any bad outlaws? |after=Player Default: That mine was the nest for a Bloodworm Queen. Now that she's gone, this whole area should be a lot safer. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player returns from the mine}'' Did you have a rootin-tootin good time in Mad Mulligan's Mine? |after=Player Default: That mine was the nest for a Bloodworm Queen. Now that she's gone, this whole area should be a lot safer. |abxy=A}} |topic=010470C7 |before=Player Default: That mine was the nest for a Bloodworm Queen. Now that she's gone, this whole area should be a lot safer. |response=I can't understand a word of what you're sayin', but you've been the best deputy this side of the Mississippi! |after=SheriffForcedAlias: Here. Take some souvenir bottlecaps, courtesy of the Nuka-Cola Janitorial Service Department! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010470C6 |before=Player Default: This has been a real pleasure, sheriff. But I think it's time you and your robot friends got sent to the scrap heap. |response=''{player says he's going to kill you, you break character to issue an alert}'' Processing: Emergency Defense Protocols activated! Intruder! Intruder! |after=SheriffForcedAlias: Here. Take some souvenir bottlecaps, courtesy of the Nuka-Cola Janitorial Service Department! |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010470C5 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I thank you for your aid, sheriff. Your town is safe for now, but the Silver Shroud will be watching over you. |response=It's been an honor having the Silver Shroud as my own deputy! |after=SheriffForcedAlias: Here. Take some souvenir bottlecaps, courtesy of the Nuka-Cola Janitorial Service Department! |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I thank you for your aid, sheriff. Your town is safe for now, but the Silver Shroud will be watching over you. |response=Well, all right. Please put in a good word with Nuka-Cola corporate when your survey card arrives in the mail. |after=SheriffForcedAlias: Here. Take some souvenir bottlecaps, courtesy of the Nuka-Cola Janitorial Service Department! |abxy=X2a}} |topic=010470C4 |before=Player Default: Look, sheriff, I just cleared out that mine full of dangerous pests. Can you drop the act for one second? |response=I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just an old-fashioned cowboy trying to show folks a good time here at Nuka-World! |after=Player Default: That mine was the nest for a Bloodworm Queen. Now that she's gone, this whole area should be a lot safer. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=010470BF |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I can't understand a word of what you're sayin', but you've been the best deputy this side of the Mississippi! |response=Here. Take some souvenir bottlecaps, courtesy of the Nuka-Cola Janitorial Service Department! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=You and your friends are welcome in Dry Rock Gulch any time! |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene=- |srow=11 |topic=01044D8D |trow=7 |before= |response=''{a park visitor is speaking to you too early}'' Whoa, there. You need to talk to one of the sheriffs first, partner! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{a park visitor is speaking to you too early}'' Go talk to one of the sheriffs at the gates, first. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{a park visitor is speaking to you too early}'' Talk to one of the sheriffs. The fun starts there! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Old Prospector Owen is just upstairs. Take him his drink. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Miss Trixie and Handy Hank are in town. Handy Hank is the blacksmith, and Miss Trixie lives right across from him. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Check all the Nuka-Cola refreshment stands. Those Giddyup Buttercups have got to be hiding around there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Once you find a Buttercup, just place her in the corral here. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01043459 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{as if shouting to park visitors as they pass by}'' Howdy, partners! Welcome to Dry Rock Gulch, where it's always high noon! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{as if shouting to park visitors as they pass by}'' Yeehaw! Get along little doggies at Dry Rock Gulch! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{as if shouting to park visitors as they pass by}'' Do you have what it takes to be one of my deputies? Come on over and find out! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{as if shouting to park visitors as they pass by}'' Feeling thirsty? Visit Doc Phosphate's Saloon for a free Nuka-Cola Wild! It's a rootin tootin good time! |after= |abxy=}} |scene=- |srow=14 |topic=01044D8C |trow=14 |before= |response=Can't believe what those bandits did to my Giddyup Buttercup. It's a tragedy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Thanks again for corralling that horse, deputy! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hope you're having fun in Dry Rock Gulch, folks! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Don't forget to purchase a refreshing Nuka-Cola at any of our stands, partner! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{you've already talk to the player and he's now your deputy}'' There's my favorite deputy! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{you've already talk to the player and he's now your deputy}'' Good luck out there, partner! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{you've already talk to the player and he's now your deputy}'' Y'all have fun! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player won a quick draw duel against you}'' There he is. The fastest gun in the West. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player won a quick draw duel against you}'' There she is. The fastest gun in the West. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I ain't got nothin' for ya. Go on now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You take care. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're welcome at Doc Phosphate's any time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Feel free to take any of the Nuka-Cola Wild samples we have in the saloon. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Howdy again, partner. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files